


Everlasting

by Matori_Holmes



Series: The Path to Ragnarok [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't written fluff since forever, Odin is only a cameo though, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor is only a cameo though, a little bit sad ending (spoiler), because i'm weak for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: Jane's life became complicated after Loki came back. And she hasn't even broke up with Thor. And her sister found out about Loki. Definitely complicated.





	1. Trivial, She Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo, I'm back. Will update every Friday. It's a short one though. No smut at all. This is just me being a soft human being for Lokane. (Also, 'Sarah'; whoever you are, thanks for being a great reader).

Jane couldn’t believe it. Loki was alive, took her to God knows where, sent her back home in a super clean situation, and then left a note which she hid inside her pillowcase because that’s the only place Darcy wouldn’t touch (not after she found Jane drooling on pillows. Ever since then, Darcy swore to never use pillows that Jane used. And that came from someone who never minded ketchup stains on her car seat).

Why was she always like this? The moment a guy showed interest into her and she showed back some interest, she wanted to sleep with them. Technically speaking, her situation with Loki right now was different because he came to her dreams. Donald was a resident at one of the hospitals when Jane got a concussion (she slipped when getting down from the roof and Darcy took her the hospital because she was worried if there was internal bleeding) and after Jane was confirmed fine and all, she asked for his number, went on a few dates and then she kissed him because of how handsome he was. Sleeping with him was one of her big mistakes in life because apparently he charmed most of the eligible women who were his patients.

Then came Thor with his charming attitude (mug breaking aside) and he opened up to her so easily about where he came from (even though Jane find it hard to believe at first) and he told her interesting things about the nine realms. Then he promised after he goes back to Asgard, he’ll come back for her and again, she kissed a guy because of his handsomeness. Once more, a big mistake because he was literally an alien and they don’t have phones or e-mails.

Richard, now that guy was actually the son of her step-mother’s friend. The assertive woman pushed her to the bathroom one morning, telling her to wash out the gloomy look and put on her best dress (her mother emphasized on dress as if telling her to wear something feminine) and be a woman. Richard was a nice looking guy but Jane wasn’t exactly sure what her situation with Thor was back then; were they friends? Were they long distance lovers? But they only ever kissed once! Sure they spent a night talking about the nine realms and the constellations on each realms but that was that and nothing more.

Now here she was, 3 years later, still unsure of what relationship she had with Thor. Does he consider her as a lover? Does he have other lovers in other realms? The annoying thing was it didn’t bother her but what bothered her was whether Loki had other lovers in who knows where. A dead guy who can clone himself (and from what Thor told her, could change his appearance), surely he can have many lovers; men or women.

Jane slammed her head against the table, her mind reeling with unimportant thoughts. So what, big deal! They’re ‘gods’ and clearly they can have as many lovers as they want. Even movies always depict Zeus as a god who has bazillion of lovers. She slammed her head again, groaning mostly because she hated herself for getting stuck in a weird situation. Does Thor even know that Loki was alive?

“Talk to me,” Darcy said as she sat down on the chair next to Jane, a bag of peanuts in her hand, “because I know from all the time I spent with you, you only bang your head when it’s a problem you consider as petty.” Jane looked up, her computer still on in front of her, running simulations. “It’s nothing,” Jane mumbled before smiling slightly at Darcy, “it’s petty, just like you said. So really, I’m fine. I’m totally, hundred percent, okay.”

Darcy rolled her eyes before offering the peanuts. Jane accepted and she pushed down the thoughts of Loki and Thor and basically anything that reminded her of her crass decision making when it came to relationship.

***

“What’s bugging you?” was the first thing Kay said when Jane answered the call at midnight. Kay actually bought her a new phone because every time Kay said she was going to change the ringtone for Jane, knowing that Kay was still tied with SHIELD (and now she worked with CIA which Jane thought was worse), Jane didn’t trust her. So instead Kay gave her a new phone and the ringtone wasn’t as annoying as the one before. “Darcy said you’ve been moping around.” Jane rolled her eyes; she was barely moping around.

Maybe banging her head against the wall and the table and messing her hair angrily but not moping.

“Nothing, I’m fine. I just had some stupid thing going on in my mind,” Jane told her as she put the now empty mug into the sink. She’ll clean it up later in the morning. “Does it include a certain Avenger…or ex-Avenger, considering things went shit after Lagos?” Jane gritted her teeth at that. It was close enough. “Have you finally decided to end things with him but you regret it or something? We haven’t seen him in a while. Barton went to God knows where, we still haven’t found any sign on Banner and then there’s your alien boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jane said, way too quickly. “I mean we’re still . . . in a sort of relationship. The last time we actually talked normally was after Sokovia and then he had to talk to his father about infinity stones and he looked so exhausted every time we meet up, I was worried I’ll break him. He’s like this golden retriever or something and I just can’t bear seeing him more—” Jane stopped, thankfully she didn’t scream when she saw Loki sitting on the dining chair, wearing all black suit.

“More trampled than he already was?” Kay finished before sighing. “It’s already midnight in London, yeah? Should probably let you sleep.” Jane ended the call, all the while staring at Loki, making sure she wasn’t hallucinating. She even pinched herself and yeah, this wasn’t a dream.

“I wish to be honest with you, Jane,” he told her and he did look serious. “Okay,” she slowly said before sitting down in front of him. Her eyes darted all over his face, trying to read into it. “I’ve banished Odin after the treason we committed. He asked for it and I granted it but right now, at Asgard, I am Odin. Thor doesn’t know, obviously, the idiot couldn’t tell the difference between—“

Jane slapped him and he blinked a few times. “So was this your plan from the start?” she spat, “To make Thor busy taking care of the nine realms and the stones and then take me? What am I for the two of you; a fully responsive sex thing?” Loki opened his mouth to answer, a scowl forming on his face. “Does he have other lovers? Heck, do you have other lovers? I mean you’re a king so clearly you have, what, concubines? Am I just one of the many of them—“

He stopped her with a harsh kiss and she kissed him back just as harshly. “Believe me, Jane,” he told her as he pulled away, his voice deeper, “Odin’s concubines are nothing like you. You see me as who I really am.” He picked her up, her legs and arms holding on to him. “And yes, maybe it is my plan to have you but not just as a sex thing as you put it.” He didn’t let her response to what he said. He kissed her deeply and like the nights before, Jane found herself stuck in between him and the wall.

After he started kissing her neck, she tugged his head up. “I don’t think I can do this tonight,” she told him and he frowned slightly before nodding. He let her feet touch the ground again but her hands held his. “Stay with me tonight,” she said, looking down to his tie and she was suddenly reminded of her dad and how he always had trouble in tying a Windsor knot yet practiced at a bowtie. The feel of his cold hand on her cheek surprised her but then he made her look up and gave her chaste kiss. “Gladly,” he told her before his clothes changed into simple shirt and sweatpants.


	2. The First Touch of Warmth

Loki let Jane place her head on his chest, letting her snuggle him. This was a first for Loki, to share a bed with someone. Each time he finished fulfilling his or his partner carnal desires, he always leave first. So he kept his breathing as steady as possible. The only woman who ever really hugged him was Frigga and that was quite a long time ago.

“Loki?” He hummed in response. “Do you even sleep?” Jane whispered before she moved around until she can look at him. The only light in the room came from the streetlamp outside. Her eyes seemed to turn gold and Loki stared at them for a moment. Those eyes have looked up to the stars with curiosity since she was a mere child and now they were looking at him with the same curiosity. “No,” he whispered back, “we don’t really need sleep.” Jane tilted her head slightly.

“Can you read minds?” He chuckled softly. Apparently she preferred to bombard him with questions rather than copulating with him. “I can see people’s memories and make them remember it if I wish to,” he told her after twirling a strand of her brown hair. “Did you saw my dream before . . . the sex dreams with you?” He nodded and she inhaled sharply. “I was, and still am, flattered,” he told her. Jane rested her head on his chest and he stayed still for a moment before breathing calmly again.

“What do you expect me to do, Loki?” He frowned slightly. “I mean, Thor is kind of in a relationship with me and I’m not really a good liar. Don’t I have to break it off? Does he have other women in other planets? Sorry, I mean, realms.” Loki wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something against a wall at the mention of his brother who was too busy searching for the infinity stones and making sure everything was in peace.

The oaf wouldn’t have time to bed other women and besides, Thor only cared for this one. “I’ve been thinking of ending things but where is he, really?” Jane asked before she sat up and sighed. “Also, this is actually a bad idea because I want to ask questions to you when I should be taking a rest after thinking about what I have to do with the two of you since I woke up,” she ranted and he sat up.

“Maybe I can help you relax,” he whispered as he started to stroke her thighs. She sighed softly before shaking her head, pushing his hands off her. He pulled away with little resistance. “I can’t, Loki. I need to clear my mind, okay? The few times I met Thor after the mess in—that doesn’t matter but he was always so agitated, unlike himself. His guard was always up and I don’t want to break him.”

“He’s arrogant and he’s brash, Jane.”

“That’s Thor before me! That’s his past!”

“He still is!”

“Brash, yeah, sometimes, but I know he’s not that arrogant.” Loki twisted the sheets underneath his hands. Why was Jane protecting Thor so much? Why did she care so much? _Because she loves Thor, not you_ , Loki inner thought said. “Do you love him?” Loki said disgustedly, looking away. “I do but not . . . not in a, a boyfriend-girlfriend situation,” Jane said before she moved his head to look at her. “I love him as a friend. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Loki gave a strangled sigh. “I should leave.” The sudden hug from Jane surprised him. He stayed still as she buried her face against his neck. “Don’t,” she said, warm breath tickling his collarbone, “if you leave, I’ll think I was just dreaming or hallucinating.” He sighed. What an odd little mortal she was. “Fine, I won’t leave.” For a long moment she still hugged him, clearly worried he was lying to her.

“I won’t leave. I swear on Yggdrasil.” After another few minutes, Jane finally pulled away, her eyes shining slightly. “Just . . . spoon me.” He scowled. “Spoon you?” Jane blinked a few times. Apparently that phrase didn’t work everywhere. “Cuddle me from behind.” He nodded and she lay back down before he held her small figure.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their synchronized breathing. “Loki?” she whispered again and he sighed against her hair. “Sleep, Jane,” he finally told her. “Do you love me?” he tensed for a moment before kissing the back of her head. “Sleep, Jane.” And in a second, she finally slept.

***

Jane woke up and for a moment she was confused with the arm around her. But then she remembered last night and she sighed before turning until she was face to face with Loki. He was asleep . . . or probably pretending to be asleep. He looked peaceful, nonetheless. She traced his eyebrows with her finger, down to his closed eyes, to his nose, and finally his lips.

He grumbled before he opened his eyes. This felt awkward yet . . . not really. “I thought ‘gods’ don’t need sleep,” Jane blurted out. “Well, if gods are expected to hold their mortal loved one, I suppose we fall asleep too,” he answered groggily. For a long moment they stared at each other with slightly wide eyes. _He didn’t, surely this is just morning delusion_ , Jane silently told herself. _Gods, Hel must have frozen over if I said an honest truth,_ Loki thought dryly.

“You should go,” Jane said as she got up, “I have to shower—Darcy is coming in about,” she found her clock and damn it, it was only 7 in the morning, “an hour or so.” Which was a lie because the earliest Darcy can be was 10 o’clock. “Jane,” he called out gently and she had to look at him. He seemed slightly vulnerable in simple clothing, like a normal man. “Do you . . .” he seemed to struggle, “Do you—“

“I do,” she said, somehow knowing what he wanted to say, “at least I think I do. I mean, I don’t really—I barely know you and everything I know about you came from Thor and I don’t really think I should believe all of them but I kind of—” she stopped, screwed her eyes shut and exhaled. She was rambling. He was making her way too nervous for her liking. “Yes. I love you. At least I think I do.”

Loki swallowed the lump on his throat before nodding briskly. “I suppose I should take my leave,” he said before going to her, giving her a deep chaste kiss and then disappeared in a flash of light. “I think I do?” she repeated her words, grimacing. What can love get her; another broken heart? Another set of months of moping around and self-pity? She sighed and finally went to the bathroom.

***

**_Interlude_ **

Kay brushed away the evidence of chocolate cookies from her hoodie. She checked her phone; 12 missed calls from her mother. “Like she actually cares,” she mumbled as she took a turn, pushing the phone back to the pocket. “Kay, it’s nice to see you again,” Bridget said after Kay walked in to the care home. “It’s nice to meet you again too,” Kay greeted back with a smile, “Is Grandma Xie awake?” Bridget nodded with a roll of her eyes. “Playing Mahjong with the others and blabbering in Chinese as always.”

That being said, Kay walked to the game room and found her grandma from her father’s side quite easily. If anything, Grandma Xie was a lot like her mother; always talking, always saying something rude. No wonder her father married her mother. “Granny, it’s your favorite granddaughter!” Kay said, grinning widely. Grandma Xie stared coldly at her as she played Mahjong with her friends, all eyes went to Kay. “ _What favorite granddaughter; you’re my only granddaughter!_ ” She answered in Mandarin. Her friends laughed and Kay chuckled as she walked to her, giving a quick kiss to her grandma’s cheek. “ _Don’t be like that, Grandmother. Work has been busy._ ” The old lady bristled at that.

“ _Your mother is a horrible influence for you,_ ” she said before winning the round. She looked at Kay seriously. “You have all the potential to be who you are. Don’t let her stop you from reaching a good position at work,” her grandma said with her thick accent. Kay nodded but accidently noticed an old man, his lips moving quickly as he stared out the window. “ _Grandmother, who is he? I’ve never noticed him before._ ” Her grandmother turned before giving a click of her tongue. “ _His son left him in front. He always stares out to the garden, never actually going there. He doesn’t talk with us either._ ” Kay frowned.

The old man wore a yellow (almost gold-like?) eye patch, his clothes looked very clean so clearly getting to change his clothes weren’t that much work for the caretakers. His hair was rather long and white as snow. He looked . . . sad.

Kay went up to him and sat on the chair next to him. “Hello,” Kay greeted him, “you must be new here.” He turned to look at her with one cold blue eye. “ _Yes, I am new here._ ” She tensed. He spoke Mandarin with such ease. Then again, he was probably a businessman or a boss of some huge corporation before getting kicked by his son, it wasn't rare to find people like that here. “ _My son did not abandon me. I told him to leave me here_ ,” he continued and Kay blinked a few times. “Why do you sit here all alone?” He sighed in response. “For I am an old man and a fool,” he answered and Kay tilted her head in curiosity, “and I deserve to be here.” Kay narrowed her eyes. She seemed to have seen this man before.

“What were you chanting?” He raised a brow, clearly surprised at how she noticed. “A spell,” he answered simply, “to protect something. Something dangerous and can ruin a world.” Yeah. He has become officially crazy in Kay’s book. “Ah, and what would that be?” she asked, continuing her curios look. “The gates of Hell.” Kay gulped. Unlike her step-sister, Kay believed in Heaven and Hell and that was just creepy.

Kay gave a quick nod. “I have to go,” she told him as she stood up, “I shall see you sometime later.” He gave a smile and Kay didn’t know if it was a creepy one or a nice one. "We shall see if I'm still here or not for I've found a way to leave now." He's definitely a creepy guy. " _Grandmother, I just remembered I have to do something,_ ” Kay said, yet again giving a quick kiss on her grandmother’s cheek and just before she walked out, Bridget stopped her by the elbow. Kay looked at the slightly worried look on Bridget’s face.

“There’s a possibility this care home is going to be demolished,” she told her, “and I just want you to know if it is demolished, then we have already changed place. I’ll give you the address.” Kay nodded. “But the old man you talked with,” Bridget said, “he doesn’t have any contacts.” Kay shrugged. “He seemed rather crazy; I rather not know about him much.” The crestfallen look on the young woman pained Kay but she can’t just suddenly become an emergency contact for the old man.

As Kay walked back home, she checked the usual footage at her house (aka the one she lent for Jane). She stared at her phone, shocked. Apparently last night Kay’s call ended right before the crazy villain from Asgard came into her house again. Kay now has no doubt; she wasn’t hallucinating. She certainly did have something to do.

\---

As she waited for her plane, she walked around, all the while eating a chocolate cake. She stopped after she passed the bookstore. “Wait a minute,” she mumbled, bits of her chocolate cake crumbling down, “no, that’s . . . that can’t be.” She walked backwards to the bookstore and stared at the Norse Mythology book for Teen.

The old man looked a whole lot like the illustration of Odin Allfather on that book.

Nah, she was just probably getting insane at the thought of some evil guy back on Earth, not to forget he was invading her step-sister’s life. He could be planning some sort of attack, this time using Jane as his pawn and Kay wasn’t letting that.

Unless he actually was interested with Jane . . . “Nah, that’s not possible,” she mumbled before eating the rest of her cake. But if it was possible then Kay will definitely let it slide. Jane was old enough to make choices anyway. It would be pointless too, considering Jane was a lot like her father; ambitious and not always listening. He even ended up getting lost in some forest in Arizona, his body wasn’t found for months and he was finally declared dead.

_**End of Interlude** _

***

“Jane, I don’t want to accuse you of anything,” Kay said the moment she walked in to Jane’s (well, technically Kay’s) place, “but what’s the God of Mischief doing back here on Earth, months after the Avengers broke?” Jane froze. Did he show himself somewhere in New York? It was only logical considering Kay spent most of her time in Manhattan. “How . . . I thought he was dead.” Kay scowled and Jane didn’t react to her step-sister scrutinizing gaze. “I have security camera here and unless I’ve finally gone bonkers, Loki appeared in your kitchen, twice. I didn’t say a thing on the first time because surely,” she chuckled wryly, “you’re not . . . having sexual relations with him, are you?”


	3. Letting Go and Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a lot of stuff and if any of you nerds here watch AoS like I do, we all know Sif had a lover whom she lost to Lorelei.

“You called for me,” ‘Odin’ said as he walked into the Bifrost. Heimdall walked down and the observatory closed. Loki showed himself and frowned slightly. “The All-Father has broken the spell you casted on him.” Loki nodded briskly. It was expected, although Loki believed Odin could’ve broken it in the span of months. After he went back to Asgard back then, he casted spell that disallowed Odin to teleport. It was a simple spell, at least Loki thought so.

“He only gave a small part of his power for me, did he not?” Loki asked as he walked around the observatory. “The Ragnarok is upon us,” Heimdall told him, not exactly answering his question, “she who is condemned in Hel will break free.” Unlike Thor, Loki spent his childhood finding a way to get into the forbidden part of the library. He read whatever he could about Ragnarok and Hela and Surtur. The books about Hela was so limited, he wondered how powerful she was.

Loki looked at Heimdall. “Was that all you wish to tell me?” Heimdall took off his helmet. “I saw you down on Midgard the night before,” he grimly said, “and I am uncertain of what to say.” Loki tensed but he kept his calm on his face. His spell must’ve weakened when he fell asleep. “I can feel your fondness for Jane Foster yet I am uncertain and possibly misguided,” Heimdall claimed, “I may not know the secret paths, Loki, but I’ve learned to detect your cloaked self, if only slight.” Loki fixed his stare on the stars.

Was he fond of her? He certainly liked her curiosity and her courage (and her soft petite body). Did he . . . love her, truly? “I’ve found a replacement for me,” Heimdall informed him, “less meddlesome. He can do well, I assure you. He’s still naïve in certain ways, but he shall do well. I can feel it.” Loki hummed absent-mindedly. He could worry less of what the new guardian of the Bifrost would be like. “Then prepare the place to protect the people for when Ragnarok comes near,” Loki told him, turning to see the man. Heimdall nodded. “Your father believes you can protect us,” Heimdall said after a moment, “and you have my trust.”

As Heimdall started to walk out, he turned. “If I may be so bold, Your Highness,” he said and Loki faltered at the formality, “the mortal’s heart is set on you. She has not known it yet but she soon will.” Loki didn’t response as Heimdall gave a nod and left the observatory.

***

When Jane came back, Kay was sitting in front of the TV, playing the PlayStation. “Good to know you kept my game console next to your box of sex toys,” Kay blurted out and Jane, out of anger, turned off the TV. “I don’t have a box of sex toys!” Jane hissed. Kay shrugged. “Okay, next to a couple of vibrators in a shoebox underneath my old bed,” Kay corrected herself before turning back on the TV. Not interested in getting embarrassed (they were two adults anyway), Jane plopped full body on the couch, watching her sister being a nerd.

“Where’s Darcy?” she asked after the sound of blood curdling screams came from the TV. “She went back home after I declined her invitation,” Kay answered before growling, “I already killed that mother fucker!” Jane swatted the back of Kay’s head. “I didn’t know you developed that dirty mouth,” Jane commented. “My dear, that’s what happens when your boss talked like that,” Kay said with a chuckle. “So where have you been all day?”

Jane sighed. “Well, I broke up with Thor.”

“He was here?!”

“He already left. At least I think so because he said he’s taking care of the chaos in the nine realms and he might not come back.”

The sound of shooting guns from the TV filled the room. “But gods resurrect, surely?” Kay said tentatively. Jane sat up before shaking her head despite knowing Kay couldn’t see her. “No, I don’t think so. Frigga died but she didn’t live again.” Guilt washed over Jane. It was all her fault. If only she didn’t touch the Aether, if only she wasn’t curious about a rock in the middle of nowhere . . . Frigga would still be alive and well.

“Who’s Frigga?” Kay asked as she saved her game. “She was Thor’s mother,” Jane said, “she was the Queen of Asgard and it’s my fault she died. I should’ve been more helpful! I could’ve . . . done something instead of getting hidden away from Malekith. She saved me. Heck, she saved the universe . . . or at least stalled from letting the whole world became a dark place again.” It reminded her every time of how helpless she was when her mother was in her deathbed. “I should’ve done something, anything!” Kay suddenly patted her head.

There she was; the big sister. “It was her duty, wasn’t it, to protect the nine realms? You can’t blame yourself, Jane. As you said, she saved the universe. Yes, you made contact with the Aether but it doesn’t mean it’s your fault. Anyone could’ve touched it. You even told SHIELD you found it by accident. So don’t blame yourself, yeah?” Kay smiled slightly. Jane nodded weakly. “Also, I’m staying here for the night. Before you object, this is still technically my place. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Kay told her and Jane stood. “Okay, good night,” Jane said and on her way to her bedroom, Kay shouted, “But I expect full explanation of Loki’s appearance here!”

Couldn’t her sister just forget it!?

***

How did this mortal know he came here?! Loki’s feeling were already a mix of anger, disappointment, sadness, exhaustion, and now he felt the last thing he wanted; fear. If a mere mortal could know, then what of the titan?

“I hate how you invade my privacy,” Jane shouted back before she slammed her bedroom door. “Well, putting a surveillance camera in **my** house is not invading privacy, it’s being careful,” Kay said before she lay down on the couch with a huff. Ah, a camera. Yes, Loki had known about that silly little thing. Of course a mortal wouldn’t be able to sense his cloaking spell, how foolish of him to think that.

Still, his silent fear of the titan crawled back and he tamped it down as best as he could.

But right now he felt angry at Jane Foster. All this time he had no idea of how his mother actually died. Knowing Jane was the reason for it? He wanted to go back in time and take the Aether out of Jane, possibly even . . . no. He wouldn’t dare to kill her. She was mortal, a fragile little thing and in many ways, an innocent one. Loki unclenched his fists and sighed.

It was terrible enough dealing with the new guardian of Bifrost after the debacle of pretending that Heimdall was being negligent, running away from the trial and then choosing the man whom Heimdall had chosen to replace him. Oh, how the man, Skurge (he fought a few of battles alongside Loki and Thor long ago), pretended to be surprise when he saw that Odin was in fact Loki (all in the privacy of the observatory). He knew the people already guessed Odin wasn’t Odin. It gave him a minor headache.

Loki teleported himself to Jane’s bedroom, finding out she was in the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking of how to react in seeing Jane again yet having mixed feelings about her. He thought he loved her, he believed he loved her and yet anger kept nagging his mind. _She’s the reason mother died_ , his mind whispered and he gritted his teeth.

“God—you scared me!” Jane hissed after coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her small frame while another towel was used to dry her hair. Loki looked at her and he must be scowling for she suddenly looked worried. “What’s wrong?” she asked, walking to him. He stood up and she stopped in her pace.

She was such a fragile human being. “Shit, my sister’s outside,” Jane suddenly said and she went to lock the door. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. Loki stared at her and he knew; he can’t hate her. “How is it you’re capable of rendering the both of us into a pair of weaklings?” he said with a dry chuckle. Jane obviously didn’t understand what he meant and he was fine with that, she didn’t need to know how he and Thor seemed to become soft for mortals.

Jane stayed near the door, frowning as she kept drying her hair. He stared at her for a long time before sighing. Yes, he can’t blame her. His mother was only doing her duty. “I wish to braid your hair if you allow me,” Loki said and Jane choked a laugh. “What?” Loki moved to the head of the bed before changing his clothes into something simpler, comfier. “I used to braid Sif and Thor’s hair when we were little,” he told her before patting the space between his open legs. “I also used to braid Frigga’s hair too,” he added, looking down slightly. He noticed how she stiffened.

“Loki, I don’t know if you know this,” she began but he shook his head. “Yes, I listened to the conversation between you and your step-sister,” he told her, “she was correct; it was Frigga’s duty to protect the nine realms and by protecting you, protecting the Aether from the hands of evil, she saved the nine realms from getting into the end quicker.” Jane gulped. “Now sit here and let me braid you,” Loki commanded and Jane sat down.

“It was still my fault,” Jane said after Loki started to braid her hair, “if I hadn’t come in contact with the Aether—” she winced when he pulled a little harshly. “If you hadn’t, at some way, Malekith will call for it,” Loki told her sternly, “you can’t control everything, Jane, no matter how badly you want to. Trust me, I know in all my years of living.” Jane huffed and Loki rolled his eyes before kissing her temple, clearly surprising her. “My darling, I understand if you feel guilty but you shouldn’t.” Jane went silent as he continued his work on her hair.

“How did you know she’s my step-sister?”

“You informed me.”

“I’m pretty sure I said sister.”

Loki faltered. Now that he remembered, she did say sister. Damn. “Have you been spying on me?!” Jane asked, turning to face him, her hair whipping around. “I may have check on you once or twice,” he answered. Jane glowered at him. “Loki, how long?” He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean how long, Jane?” She now fully turned her body to face him and his eyes flickered down to her loosening towel. Ah, those soft breasts… “How long have you been spying me?” he looked straight to her hazel eyes and smiled devilishly. “I would say since I made you truly desire me,” he answered, grinning.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply—which was a mistake because his masculine scent filled her nose too. “Oh God; so you . . . what, followed me everywhere?” Loki shrugged. “At certain times, yes,” he said and she shivered before realizing her towel has unfastened. “You’re creepy,” she told him as she sloppily fastened it again. “But you love me,” he said as he refastened her towel gingerly. She inhaled sharply and he cleared her throat. “Turn around. Let me braid you,” he told her and yet again she did, this time he trapped her by his knees.

“So you used to braid Thor and Sif, huh,” she said, “what about the Warriors Three; did you braid them too?” Loki chuckled. “Fandral preferred his hair to be free and Hogun always tie up his hair. Volstagg quite enjoyed it but I don’t particularly enjoy finding bits of food on his hair.” Jane smiled. It felt nice knowing a personal thing about Loki and straight from Loki. She only ever heard stories from Thor.

Oh right, that reminded her. “Thor said he dared you to mess with your—with Odin’s horse,” Jane said and Loki’s hands faltered. “Yes. He dared me to change the Sleipnir. I changed it from white to black. Thor thought the All-Father would be angry but instead he said it looked better as black; fits with his ravens.” Jane nodded slightly as to not to ruin Loki’s work. “In fact,” Loki said, “the Warriors Three quite enjoyed daring me.”

He let out a slightly deep chuckle. “Hogun dared me to make clones of myself at the training grounds and he said he would find the real me. It took him 437 attempts before he actually caught my real self. Fandral dared me to change myself into female and to be very ladylike,” he snickered, “he tried to bed me but of course I declined. In the end he admitted how impressed he was at my ladylike attitude. Volstagg made me change Sif’s hair to black and she screamed and challenged us to a duel, saying she’d kill us both if I don’t change her hair back to golden. Yet with her black hair, she caught the eyes of the man she desired. That being said, the man challenged her and she accepted. Both Volstagg and I were thankful of Haldor for saving us but . . . never mind.”

It was odd finding Jane so silent. “I thought she liked Thor,” Jane said, almost a whisper. “She did,” Loki said, “I suppose she does.” Loki wondered if her decision to end things with Thor meant she opened herself for him, just him. “But what happened to . . . Haldor?” Loki scowled, remembering the day where he and Sif were the only ones who could stop Lorelei. Thor and the Warriors Three became Lorelei’s captive and Sif was broken when Lorelei killed Haldor in front of them. Loki, being the only one who was not compromised, successfully ended Lorelei’s sorcery.

Although, when they went back to Asgard, only Sif thanked him and in return he helped her pushed away the sorrows by battling her as often as possible at the training grounds. She never wanted her hair to be golden again for the black hair reminded her of the man who loved her and whom she loved back.

“He died. It was a long time ago,” he told her simply. “Finished,” he said before he conjured a hand mirror and positioned it so Jane could look at it. She raised her eyebrows and gaped slightly. “Wow, it looks good,” she said, touching it, “I can see why they didn’t mind getting braid by you.” Loki smiled at her comforting words. “Jane, would you have me?” She looked at his reflection on the mirror and smiled softly. “Of course I would.”


	4. Reflect

Jane felt her face turning red, whether out of anger or embarrassment, Jane couldn’t know for sure. “I don’t—” she began but then she saw the bags under Kay’s eyes, how her stance was tense and tired, and her breathing languid. “You came all the way from New York,” Jane said, “and I think you should rest.” Kay shook her head, growling slightly. “Whatever I saw a few hours ago in my phone screen, I don’t want to believe it.” She blinked a few times and gritted her teeth, stifling her yawn.

“We’ll talk later,” Jane told her. “You’re stalling, like your dad always did,” Kay said, yawning on the end of the sentence before groaning. Kay hit close to home. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled and sighed, “I’m really glad SHIELD disagreed with my insistence on having surveillance over you like certain people did. Well, Fury actually was the one who disagreed, saying you were ‘unimportant and not a damn threat’. Some of the files at SHIELD were,” she yawned again, brushing away the sleep from her eyes with her knuckles, “taken over by HYDRA and they terminated people who are threats for them. Damn Fury probably knew though. He always seem to know everything; for all I know he’s probably the all-seeing Heimdall in the mythology of your boyfriend!”

Jane, finally enough with Kay’s blabber, grabbed her by the wrists. “Look, take a nap on the couch, okay? I’m pretty sure you haven’t slept for 6 hours at the plane.” Kay relented, plopping herself to the couch and in a few seconds, went to sleep. Jane brushed away the hair that fell onto Kay’s face.

Great, now she has to know where the hell Kay put those hidden cameras.

***

“Um, Jane, what the heck are you doing?” Darcy asked when Jane was tiptoeing on the chair, searching for said security camera on top of the cabinets. “Hey, Darcy,” Jane said as she got down. Damn it, not there either. “I was just looking for something . . . Kay owned before I took this place,” Jane said, her eyes darting to the still sleeping (and lightly snoring) Kay. Darcy turned to look at Kay before whistling. “She still looks damn fine since I last saw her,” Darcy commented. Jane gave her an incredulous look. “Darcy you have a boyfriend,” Jane reminded but then again . . . she’s being a total hypocrite.

“Oh yeah, no, we just broke up,” Darcy said nonchalantly as she knelt down to see face-to-face with Kay, “Ian said he got tired and I told him I was too so we just had one last fantastic shag last night at my place.” Jane wondered how it would feel like to be so easy with relationship like Darcy did. “Does she know you drooled on this pillow weeks ago?” Jane rolled her eyes. “I washed it.”

Kay opened her eyes then, squinting at the face of Darcy. “Hello again, Darcy Lewis,” Kay said as she sat up, “and yes, I am still in celibacy.” Darcy huffed. “Bummer,” she said and Jane’s brain went slightly crazy. “Wait, ‘still’? Darcy, did you tried to,” Jane flailed her arms, not exactly know what to say, “with her at my mother’s house?” Darcy shrugged easily, correcting the position of her glasses. “Well she’s kind of handsome and she makes pretty good pancakes.” Kay chuckled dryly.

“Where did you put it? When did you even put it?” Jane asked Kay, scowling. Kay made a face. “Did you really think I was only dropping off your new phone here when you went to the Avengers Compound to meet with Erik? I had all the time in the world. I don’t get your logic; how is it you accept the phone I gave, yet you did not let me touch your old phone?”

Right, she had a terrible logic. “It was sealed,” she remarked, “so I thought it wasn’t messed around.” Darcy suddenly came back from the kitchen, holding a jar which had a smiling Winnie the Pooh holding on to it. “Is this the security camera?” Kay gaped. “How could you guess? Why were you not in SHIELD? Are you HYDRA? But HYDRA is dead though.” Jane grabbed the jar and looked at the bear.

Come to think of it, its eyes were a little off and Jane never touched it. She let it stayed on the corner of the counter which had such a convenient view to the whole kitchen.

“No, I’m just really good at noticing weird stuff. Just so you know, I was the one who found out Thor was inside the cloud that came from the aurora,” Darcy said proudly. Kay nodded, clearly impressed. “We could really use someone like you,” she absent-mindedly said. “She’s mine,” Jane said. “Yeah I’m with her,” Darcy flung a hand around Jane’s shoulder, “so if you want me, you take her too. Not the bedroom though, Jane’s a shy one.” Jane scoffed, turning red when she remembered that one time dream and the nights before. Can you even call it threesome if one of the people wasn’t exactly a real one?

“I’m going to get some air,” Jane told them, pushing the jar back into Darcy’s hand. “Don’t follow me,” she told both of them after putting on her jacket and scarf. “Does that mean I can use your bedroom with Kay?” Darcy called out and Jane decided not to answer.

***  

Right after she got a cappuccino frappe and bagel from the cafe near her place, Thor appeared—in simple human clothing—when she walked out. “Jane, I wish to speak something important to you,” he said and for once he looked less stressed out. “Yeah, I have something to say too,” Jane said. She was getting jumpy now actually. She dumped guys before. She just never dumped guys after going for another guy. “I find this might hurt you, Jane,” Thor began, “but I know it’s for the best.”

“I think we should end our . . . sexual relationship,” Jane blurted out and Thor’s eyes widen slightly. “I mean, we can always meet up to talk. I can be a shoulder to cry on—you can spill your problems to me if you want to—but not too much problems because I wouldn’t know what to do. The thing is I found someone else and I think you’re busy with the nine realms and whatsoever so really, this is going to be good for both of us.” She was blabbering. Thor was gawking slightly.

“That’s . . . exactly what I wanted to talk about,” he said, “then I suppose, congratulations for the man who stole your heart from me.” Jane chuckled dryly. Did Loki steal her heart or just her body; she didn’t know. “Jane, moons ago I told you about how I’m trying to find the reasons for chaos in the nine realms,” Thor said, “and it’s now time for me to face it. I might not come back but do not mourn for me. Thrive in your life, Jane Foster.” He hugged her before flying away using his . . . umbrella (apparently Mjolnir can mask itself). Jane was too shocked with his last few words to realize that people actually recorded what just occurred between her and Thor.


	5. A Very Short Agreement

Jane woke up. Last night was . . . nice. She knew more things about Loki’s past. He sang her to sleep, an Asgardian lullaby. She shivered; she only wore a camisole and shorts. Without hesitation, she cuddled up to Loki’s chest before blushing slightly at the feel of his arousal against her hip. “Good morning, love,” he mumbled as he toyed with her hair, her braid already loosening.

He moved above her and nuzzled against her neck, sighing. “Loki,” she whimpered and he hummed deliciously, the vibration shooting all over her body. “My sister’s outside,” she hissed but she writhed underneath him, pushing against her cock. “Hmm, she already knows anyway,” he said before peppering kisses all over her chest. “Yeah but she doesn’t exactly—god!” she whimpered when he bit her hardened nipple, the feel of satin brushing against her made it more arousing.

“Jane!” She pushed him when she heard her sister shout. He chuckled, full of amusement. “Are you stalling? I made pancakes; I won’t get mad if you really are . . . having sex with Loki. Or was it someone who looked very similar to Loki? Anyway, it’s already 9 and I’m a bit worried. Why did you lock the door?” Loki flicked his hand and the sound of lock opening reached Jane’s ear. “What are you doing?” she hissed but Kay walked in before stopping.

Kay groaned. “Alright, you both look nice together. Still, I wish to speak with your new boyfriend,” she told them with a frown, “I’m not saying I approve but I’m not saying I disapprove. Besides you’re old enough to know your choices.” She slammed the door and Jane slapped Loki’s chest. “You’re insane,” she told him and her breath caught when he kissed her. “But you love me,” he again said and she chuckled, stroking his cheek. “Yeah, and you love me back.”

***

“Did you control my mind?” Kay asked when the pair finally walked into the kitchen/dining room. “I felt too calm,” she added, “how is it I’m fine with this?” She gestured as Jane sat down, still trying to fix her hair after a quick make-out session. Loki was silent as he sat down and made a perfect cut of the pancake stack before holding a forkful for Jane. It took her while to realize it but then she ate it. “Ugh,” Kay said, “are you trying to win my heart or Jane’s?”

Jane looked at him and she nearly pulled away when he licked the syrup on the corner of her lips. “Explain,” Kay said, slamming her fist against the table. “She infuriated me,” Loki began and Jane gaped. “Excuse me? If anything, you infuriate _me_ ,” she told him but he focused on Kay. “I decided to fulfill my carnal desire despite feeling it was lower than the fleas in the All-Father’s Sleipnir but I later realized it was not and to make this simpler, I have fallen in love with your step-sister and I wish to continue our relationship to marital life.” Jane froze. What?!

“And you have no ulterior motive?” Kay asked calmly. Jane scoffed, did her sister pretend not to hear the last two words?! “I assure you, I wish to take over neither Midgard nor any other realms. Just this one mortal,” he said before giving a quick kiss on Jane's temple. “What of your brother?” Loki fisted his hand at the question. “He is protecting the nine realms as he should be when he take over his . . . rightful place.” Wait, now that reminded Jane . . . “If you’re Odin at Asgard then . . . what happened to him?”

“He has chosen exile for his selfish attitude after what has befallen over Asgard. It was his choice to let me ascend to the throne.” Kay narrowed her eyes. “How do I expect you’re not lying at all of this?” Loki smirked. “I suppose you can’t,” he said, “but I assure you, I am honest.” Kay exhaled sharply before stabbing the middle of her pancake stack. “I have no rights whatsoever in your relationship with my step-sister but if you show any signs of threat to the world, I won’t hesitate to . . .,” she deflated, “well, I wouldn’t be able to do anything; the Avengers basically dead. I have nothing to do to stop you from trampling over my world.”

Loki nodded briskly. “It is my duty to protect the nine realms.” Kay scoffed but stayed silent anyway. “Eat, Jane,” Loki told her. Jane stared from one to the other. She was completely dumbstruck as the two continued eating as if the conversation wasn’t at all weird. “I . . . what the hell,” Jane mumbled before she started to eat too.

The front door opened and Darcy burst in, Jane stiffened in worry. “Jane, did you know you’re, like, the 5th trending video on Youtube right now? You insanely dumped Thor and his face is like—oh hey, you’re still here,” Darcy stopped, looking at Kay who blinked a few times before looking at Loki. “And you made a plate of breakfast for me too! Although it’s rude to give an already half-eaten pancake stack,” Darcy said before Jane gawked and Kay narrowed her eyes once again. “Holy shit, aren’t you Loki?!”

“He was here since you walked in,” Jane said as Kay asked, “You can cloak yourself from certain people?” Loki sighed exasperatedly. “I suppose it’s pointless to cloak myself now,” he mumbled. “You must be Darcy Lewis.” Darcy gaped. “Wow, he’s really handsome. Of course not Thor handsome but damn, Jane, what is he doing here . . . unless,” Darcy gave an open mouthed smile. She was half gawking half impressed, “you dumped Thor for him.”

“It’s a long story,” Jane said under her breath. “No it’s actually not,” Kay interjected, “apparently they’ve been having sex and only now did he decide to go serious with her.” Jane threw a convenient teaspoon to Kay who easily blocked it with the back of her hand. “Huh. I never expected you to be like that, Jane,” Darcy said, “damn boss, you grew.” Kay took her empty plate and Loki’s to the sink and Loki went back to feeding Jane.

“Wait, you said I was in trending?” Jane said after swallowing and Kay already made a plate of pancakes for Darcy. Jane wondered why Kay made so many pancakes. Although now judging from how teary Kay's eyes were, Jane supposed Kay never outgrew her habit of eating too much. “Oh yeah, it’s only like 30 seconds long and it’s hilarious how Thor looked so surprised,” Darcy said, chuckling as she sat down and started gulfing down her pancakes. “Also you two are like those disgusting couples but at least it’s not at public place,” Darcy added. Jane noticed how Kay was furiously washing the dishes. Was she pissed off with her and Loki’s relationship too? Or was she just pissed off with how her extra pancakes were getting eaten by uninvited guests?

“I have to leave now,” Kay said, drying her hands off with a napkin. “Where are you going?” Jane asked, still munching on her pancake. “Don’t talk when eating,” both Kay and Loki said and she glared at him. “Work,” she briskly said before putting on her jacket. Darcy nearly choked when again Loki licked the syrup off the corner of Jane’s lips. “Stop it!” Jane said, feeling her face warming up. “Would you prefer I use my finger and let you lick it?” She was sure her face had turned fully red by now.

“Oh, ugh, disgusting,” Darcy said, pretending she wanted to barf. “I’m leaving you two to do whatever stuff you want to do. Don't forget to use protection. Unless you want to have kids already.” Darcy left so quick, Jane didn't even get to make a comeback. Jane expected him to stop feeding her but she could only watch as he cut the pancakes and held it up for her, he was so focused. “What are you doing?” She finally asked. “Courting you, I suppose,” he said, smiling slightly as he held up the last forkful. She stared at him amusedly before eating the last one.


	6. Ragnarok

She was getting worried. Usually by this hour (by Friday, actually, but sometimes it’s Saturday and sometimes it’s today), Loki would’ve come. He promised to take her somewhere beautiful and, so far, after months and weeks of actually being in a relationship, Jane really felt tonight was the special night. He looked so cheerful when he told her, she found him adorable.

“He probably found some hot tart,” Kay said but Jane knew she didn’t really mean it. While Kay has been jumping back and forth from their mother’s house and her house, sometimes she meet Loki and always careful around him. Of course Jane told her to stop doing that and afterwards, Kay actually got Loki play PlayStation with her. That was the moment they became allies. Of course, Kay hated how quick Loki caught on in playing it, calling it a child’s game which obviously offended her.

Jane sighed and sat down to the couch. “Yeah he probably did,” she said and Kay’s character almost got killed. “Excuse me what? I thought things were damn well with him,” she remarked, “even you got him watch those reruns of Natural Discovery thing; what was it, something about evolution; Origins of Human?” Jane made a face. “It’s National Geographic; Origins: The Journey of Humankind and it’s a good one! He enjoys it.” Kay gave her an incredulous look (not before pausing though). “He comments on it,” Kay said, “he’s pissed because the human didn’t travel far enough except for its moon. Thank God he came into your life and you enjoy his comments or else I would earn a pillow to my face every time I comment as I watch it with you.” She continued her game with a huff.

“He’ll be here,” Kay said surely. “Oh right, because he did come on Friday and yesterday.” Kay groaned and Jane shook her head. “No, don’t give me the whole ‘out of honeymoon phase’ because we never really were in a honeymoon phase in the first place,” Jane said. Kay grumbled before continuing her focus on the game.

“Jane, I’m sorry—“

“Jesus, use the front door!” Kay shouted when Loki appeared from the kitchen in his Asgardian attire. Jane stood up and knew then that something was wrong. “Ragnarok has come; Thor, Heimdall, and I—and some other forces—are doing everything to deal with it,” he told her as she walked to him, nodding as she processed the information.

“I’m very sorry, my love,” he told her before kissing her forehead. “Yeah, no—Ragnarok; isn’t that the end of . . . Asgard?” Loki gave a short nod. “Okay,” Jane gulped, “Protect yourself . . . and your brother! God knows he can go crazy.” Loki let out a loose laugh. “Actually,” he said in a midst of chuckling, “right now I’m going to unleash the Surtur and fulfill the prophecy—Thor’s idea. He has been showing he’s not that much witless anymore.” Jane frowned. It was getting confusing.

“So not only you’re starting Ragnarok, you’re stopping it too? What the hell?” Kay piped out. Loki clicked his tongue. “Kay, I didn’t see you there. Yes, we are beginning Ragnarok but we also end it,” Loki said, “with the help of a certain estranged sister; The Goddess of Death.” Kay actually let out a laugh. “Bloody hell; of course it would be a goddess of death,” she chuckled and Jane shook her head, enough with the craziness going on.

“I don’t care what’s going to happen; I just want you to be safe,” Jane told him and he nodded, giving a serene look. “Of course I will, my beloved,” he told her before giving a kiss, “I love you,” he whispered after pulling away. She captured him into another kiss, passionate than ever. He lifted her up slightly and she moaned softly when he pulled away. “I have to go back and make sure my people are alright,” Loki told her after putting her down again, “and I’ll come back soon and tell you everything.” Jane hugged him, knowing the people of Asgard and Thor meant a lot to him. “Okay, be careful,” she yet again told him, “and I love you.”

Loki smiled. “I know you do,” he told her and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his smugness. “That was disgusting,” Kay remarked and Jane was reminded her sister was still there. “But he seems to really care about you,” she added and Jane felt her chest warmed at that. “But . . . are you sure he’ll come back? Ragnarok is the end of Asgard after all; will he even—” Jane glared at her. “Don’t,” she told Kay, “please just . . . let me remember how proud he looks and not . . . whatever could happen after this.” Kay nodded and went back to her game.

Jane hoped Loki really was alright. But if he really . . . then she has no choice but to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a really mean time jump but I've decided to make another story later on (probably will be out 2 or 4 weeks from now), focused on Jane and Loki's relationship (a complete mix of fluff and smut), basically what happened between chapter 6 and 7. So, thank you for showing interest in my work.


End file.
